1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication terminal device, a call-history memory method and a call-history display method, and more particularly, is suitable for use in a portable telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable telephones have gained popularity and various functions have been added to the portable telephone. Among the various functions, for example, there is a function where a telephone number of the other party is stored together with the date and time call-originated, and it is sequentially read and displayed when a read instruction is entered, i.e., a call-history function. By providing this call-history function in a portable telephone, the user can easily know when he called and to which telephone number by viewing the display.
However, in the conventional call-history function, stored telephone numbers are only displayed in the time order of call going back to the past, so that there has been an inconvenience that it takes time until displaying a party called much before.
Furthermore, in the conventional call-history function, since the other party called is simply stored, so that in the case where it has been called the same party many times, the same telephone number has been stored repeatedly and only the same telephone number has been displayed when a call history is retrieved.
Moreover, in the conventional call-history function, the telephone number of the other party has been simply displayed, so that the party called could not be easily confirmed.
As described above, the conventional call-history function lacks usability and it has problems to be improved.